The Saga Begins
by Houseandwilson18
Summary: House/Wilson. After Kutner said that he loved Star Wars, this plot bunny came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. SLASH. No knowledge of Star Wars needed.


The Saga Begins…..

I'm pretty shocked that my attention span allowed me to finish a story. After hearing Kutner admit that he was a nerd, I had to write a story about that. Yes, I'm huge nerd myself.

Wilson was sitting awkwardly bent over in his black office chair, slaving away at his daily quota of paperwork when he heard a rather loud knock at his door. Although Wilson would have usually been grateful for his eccentric partner to knock instead of barging into his office, the grueling longevity of his work day distracted from that possibility. Wilson usually enjoyed his eccentric partner's company, but the combination of only sleeping for 3 hours from several marathon rounds of sex with House, the comments and looks he received about the two large hickeys that were right underneath his jaw, the grief he suffered from watching four of his pediatric T-cell leukemia patients pass away made him more irritable than a pre-menstrual woman. "House knew perfectly damn well that his love bites that he gave me last night would be visible for our esteemed colleagues to see" Wilson thought grumpily to himself as the knocking at his door gradually grew louder. "Come in House!" he yelled in an exasperated tone as he heard the door open.

Kutner warily entered the room warily as he caught a quick glimpse of Wilson's frustration. He typically perceived Wilson as a laid-back guy, but when it came to House, he became quite serious; especially after House nearly killed himself by electrocution. Judging by the apparent body language and closeness between the two men, Kutner had no doubt in his mind that they were either dating or sleeping with each other. When he discussed this idea with Thirteen and Taub, they supplied him with reasonable doubt that they simply lost romantic interest in each other. But, the event that had truly proven his theory was seeing House openly mope when Wilson began dating Amber. House became even more withdrawn and ate less, spiraling downwards in depression since Amber ate up much more of Wilson's free time, and rarely gave them time to spend time together.

Although Kutner once asked Amber out on a date, he was quite grateful that she rejected him, since relationships were less of a priority to her than becoming successful in her career as a doctor. After Amber began her fellowship under Dr. Norman, a prominent doctor who specialized in Infectious Diseases, and was involved in the development of new and advanced antibiotics. Amber spent long nights working while she became emotionally detached from Wilson. He was growing weary of giving support but not receiving enough benefits that compensated him for losing his friend that he was pretty sure he was falling in love with. Inevitably, Wilson slipped in his routine of spending all the time he had to spare with House and losing the connection he once had with Amber.

Despite being accused of sleeping with House by Amber, he managed to fight off temptation by jerking himself off 5 days a week, after he and House hung out at House's apartment. He genuinely did want the relationship to work, but, after seeing Amber's unenthusiastic reaction to suggesting they attend couple's counseling, he knew that their relationship was over. The next day, déjà vu occurred again when Wilson decided to move out of Amber's apartment and arrived at House's with 4 suitcases in tow. House surprisingly welcomed him back into his home and listened to his break-up story, with a few snide remarks thrown in about Amber proving that she was definitely a "cut-throat bitch". After consuming two bottles of beer and a glass of gin, and hearing House be somewhat sympathetic to his plight, Wilson threw all caution to the wind, wrapped his arm around House's neck and passionately kissed him.

At first, House was stunned but soon returned the kiss, making it deeper and began to remove Wilson's clothing. Wilson was more than happy to return the favor as they clumsily stumbled to the bedroom, half-naked as they were engulfed in lust. They both agreed it was an unexpected beginning to their relationship but they for once thought it had potential to last. When House and Wilson arrived at work with a bounce in their step the next day, the members of the betting pool, including Kutner, were sure that both of them were getting fantastic sex. Kutner was sure when he saw that House shaved for once, he knew only Wilson had the influence to make House do something as drastic as that.

Kutner immediately handed Chase a $100 bill as he saw Wilson's hand on the small of House's back

(Back to original scene)

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Dr. Wilson" Kutner said to Wilson who placed his fountain pen on his desk. Kutner slipped his hands nervously in his jeans' pockets as he struggled to keep his comments about the unsightly puncture marks on Wilson's neck. Wilson, who was quickly losing his patience, finally asked "is there something I can help you with? Because if your purpose for being here to collect lunch money for House, you can tell him that it's only 10:30 in the morning and I'm neck deep in paper work" Wilson said to Kutner, who was frightened by Wilson's unusually severe tone. "If I piss him off, he'll banish me from his office and I won't be able gather the information I need to win the betting pool. $700 would leave me with only about $20,000 left to buy that Chewbacca suit I've want so badly" Kutner thought to himself urgently.

"Actually, I stopped by your office because I need to you to check my clinic patient's mammogram results for breast cancer. Near the top left corner, there are two masses that could be malignant tumors" Kutner said smoothly to Wilson as he thrust the CT scan into Wilson's open hands. Wilson looked slightly befuddled. "Wasn't Dr. Brown available to examine these?" Wilson asked Kutner, who was thinking of a decent lie that Wilson would believe. "He was on his coffee break". "Dr. Li?" "He's vacationing in Tampa for a week". Wilson put his hands up and frowned. "Wait, you must have an ulterior motive for being here Kutner. I know for a fact that Dr. Li hasn't gone on vacation for over 5 years and Dr. Brown has his assistant give him coffee while he works, since he's a vigilant worker" Wilson explained to Kutner while he unraveled his phony excuses.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You seem pretty exhausted and I thought it would have taken at least five minutes to figure that out" Kutner bluntly said as Wilson rolled his eyes. "I've worked plenty of 20-hour shifts and I've remained mentally sharp" Wilson curtly told Kutner as Kutner chastised himself for not shutting up. "Actually, I was watching "Star Wars: Episode: Attack of the Clones" last night and you have a lot of similarities with Anakin Skywalker" Kutner said to Wilson in a quizzical manner. "Who's Anakin Skywalker?" Wilson cocked his head to the side as Kutner sat down on Wilson's sofa.

"He's Darth Vader as a kid and I've come to the conclusion that you have transferred to the dark side, like he did" Kutner explained to Wilson. "How so?" Wilson asked Kutner curiously as he fiddled his burgundy pen. "Your three ex-wives are Obi-Won Konobi, and Yoda, who guided Anakin to banish his fear in order to win Jabba's pod-racer race to fight against Dark Maul" Kutner continued as Wilson laughed to himself as the idea of being a green balding alien. "So, in a sense, your ex-wives fought against House, who took up a lot of your attention. House is Dark Maul by the way" Kutner said to Wilson who looked suddenly pale. "I think I have an idea of where this metaphor is going…" Wilson told Kutner weakly as he sat up in his chair.

"Throughout the first three movies, Anakin quickly became defiant about the fact he lacked importance in the Confederation, although Obi-Won Konobi gave a great effort. And Queen Amadala, Anakin's girlfriend, represents the temptation you faced with House's needs. Eventually, Anakin gave in to the dark side and power Darth Maul gave him, was scalded in lava, and became Darth Vader" Kutner said to Wilson, whose pupils were as large as saucers. "So you're saying….." Wilson trailed off as he twitched nervously, "you're dating House" Kutner finished. Attempting to deflect Kutner's insightful revelation, Wilson jokingly said "I'm pretty sure that I cut off Luke's hand, my son" to Kutner.

"No, this true to life comparison only reaches to the final three movies" Kutner replied to Wilson, while observing the frightened expression on Wilson's face. "I'm presuming that you have attended many Star Wars conventions" Wilson said to Kutner, who blushed. "Yeah, I've dressed up in a storm trooper costume once, which I recall was hot as hell to wear" Kutner bashfully admitted to Wilson, who began to calm down. Wilson only laughed in response as he fished out a talking yoda doll out his bottom cabinet, which he proceeded to turn on.

"My patient gave it to me as a gift, although they were unaware that I was a full-fledged trekkie" Wilson said to him as Kutner's beeper buzzed loudly. It read "code blue" as Kutner jumped up and ran to the door, stopping mid-step. "Is there a chance that I could have that yoda doll? It would be a nice addition to my altar dedicated to Star Wars" Kutner asked Wilson curiously, who chuckled loudly. "Yes Kutner, feel free to take it" Wilson said in a much lighter tone as he handed the doll to Kutner. "Thanks" Kutner said gratefully to Wilson, as he rushed out Wilson's office. But Wilson heard a quick quip of Kutner saying "I knew I could win the $700" confidently, as Wilson groaned loudly.


End file.
